GAZ-3937 Vodnik
The GAZ-3937 "Vodnik" is a Russian high-mobility multipurpose amphibious vehicle manufactured by GAZ. Battlefield 2 In Battlefield 2, The Vodnik is the medium transport vehicle of the Middle Eastern Coalition, Spetsnaz and the Russian Rebel Forces. It is just like any other medium transport vehicle from the other factions such as the American HMMWV in terms for speed, armor, and armament. The only differences between these vehicles are their models used in-game, as well as their rear passenger layout. Like the other medium transports in the game, it is armed with a 12.7mm heavy machine gun, a 360 degree firing arc, and an armor-plated shield in front of the HMG's trigger that offers protection from ground level small arms fire. Battlefield: Bad Company In Battlefield: Bad Company, the Vodnik is used by the Russian Ground Forces and the Serdaristan Armed Forces and is the most common vehicle in the Battlefield: Bad Company campaign. The GAZ-3937 is equipped with a KORD 12.7mm MG and is available for the Russian Ground Forces. Singleplayer *Welcome to Bad Company *Acta Non Verba *Crossing Over *Par for the Course *Air Force One *Crash and Grab Multiplayer The GAZ is available on most multiplayer maps on'' Battlefield: Bad Company'' Gold Rush *Harvest Day Conquest *Harvest Day *End of the Line *Ascension *Par for the Course Battlefield: Bad Company 2 In Battlefield: Bad Company 2, the Vodnik 4WD is a light armored vehicle. It has room for four players: one driver, one gunner, one rear passenger and one passenger. When used by AI, there is usually only the gunner and driver's seats used. Singleplayer The Vodnik is used by the Russian Army and the Latin American Militia. It is usually seen in combat situations and rarely available to the player. In Airborne, it is seen in one of the cargo rooms, and is tied down, mostly covered with a tarp and lacks the standard top-mounted KORD. *Cold War *Crack the Sky *Heavy Metal *No One Gets Left Behind *Airborne Multiplayer In multiplayer, the Vodnik 4WD is used by the Russian Army. It is the vehicle with the least appearances in multiplayer. On other occasions, the Russian Army rather uses the Cobra 4WD. Rush *Port Valdez Onslaught *Valparaiso VodnikBC2.png|The Vodnik on the single player level No One Gets Left Behind in woodland camouflage. bfbc2iosvodnik.jpg|The Vodnik in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 iOS. Battlefield Play4Free The GAZ-3937 Vodnik returns in Battlefield Play4Free. The Vodnik has a relatively fast speed, and is armed with an HMG (KORD). It has average health for a light vehicle. It's US equal is the HMMWV. It can be damaged by infantry weapons. Battlefield 3 The GAZ-3937 Vodnik appears in Battlefield 3. Multiplayer It functions similarly to the American M1114 HMMWV. It appears on the maps Damavand Peak, Grand Bazaar, Noshahr Canals, and Tehran Highway. Small-arms fire can penetrate the Vodnik's windshield, so it is advisable to drive quickly if taking fire. Unlike the HMMWV, the GAZ-3937 is amphibious. It is much faster than the other amphibious vehicles, allowing it to be used for quick transport through water on a map such as Noshahr Canals. It is, however, much slower in the water than when driving on land. Trivia *In Battlefield 2 and Battlefield Play4Free, the third and fourth passenger positions in the GAZ-3937 are much more protected than those in the HMMWV, thus making a Support user on the 3rd seat much more useful. *In the mission titled No One Gets Left Behind, the first GAZ-3937 can be driven simply by killing both the driver and gunner. *The Vodnik is only amphibious in Battlefield 3. *In'' Battlefield: Play4Free'', it is called the "GAZ-3927". External links *Vodnik on Wikipedia de:GAZ-3937 Vodnik Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 2 Category:Vehicles of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Vehicles of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Vehicles of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Light Armored Vehicles Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 3